Goodbye to Dreaming
by adistantland
Summary: Chad/Sonny. AU. What happens when you have to plan the wedding for the man you swore you'd never love again? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Man, now I have three stories going on at the same time. But don't worry, I'm more focused on Sonny With a Chance than my Twilight fic. I don't know, this idea came up when I was reading _Summer Light _by Luanne Rice. I know that I should be writing my other story but I needed to get this off my chest. So this is supposed to be ten years from now. Chad and Sonny were together once. And now Sonny decided to give up acting and become a wedding planner. So I hope you like it!**

**-Kristina**

**PS: Also, I don't if this idea was taken yet, so maybe give me a head's up. And yes, the title is off of her song _Every Time You Lie_. **

**Summary: Sonny has to plan a wedding. Not just anyone's wedding though. Chad Dylan Cooper's. What happens when she finds herself falling for him...again?**

**Pairing(s): Chad/Sonny**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna keep it simple...I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

_**Sonny POV**_

It was already four o'clock. Today was a slow work day. Well, for me at least. My friend Claire had three clients today. I guess no one wanted Sonny Munroe's magic anymore. But as if a miracle happened, my phone rang. I hurriedly picked it up. "Sonny Munroe." It was my boss. "Munroe, please come to my office please." And then she hung up. Oh no, the only times she called an employee was when they were getting fired or if she was assigning us a big client to plan their wedding. Like, celebrity big. But that only happened four times the whole entire two years I've been here.

My chances of getting a celebrity client were slim to none.

I bet you're wondering why I'm working as a wedding planner and not as an actress or comedian like most people thought I would grow up to be.

Well, here goes the story.

_So Random! _lasted until I turned nineteen. Mr. Condor thought that it was time to let it go. That, and we were all getting too old to do a children's sketch comedy show anymore. At that time, Chad Dylan Cooper also quit _Mackenzie Falls_. He thought it was time for bigger and better things. And ever since he quit, the whole show went down the toilet. I mean, it wasn't _Mackenzie Falls _without Mackenzie, right? But that was also the same time he finally asked me out. Of course I said yes! I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a major crush on him back then. Then we went out for three years. Yeah, I know, Chad Dylan Cooper finally settling down? I couldn't really believe it either. He even proposed! It was one of the most wonderful days of my life. But then, of course, he had to do something that broke us apart.

On my twenty-third birthday, I caught him cheating on me with some blonde slut.

That, my friends, was _THE _worst thing you could possibly see on your birthday.

He tried telling me that he was drunk, but I couldn't take it. So I broke it off and threw my ring at him.

Ever since then, I haven't seen him for three years.

And you want to know the worst thing? He didn't even call once after I broke up with him. He didn't even try.

So here I am, a twenty-six year old wedding planner. I couldn't handle the paparazzi so I decided to live a much quieter, normal life. The celebrity life wasn't really me anymore. But it was good while it lasted. The only good thing that came from that was that I was still friends with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. I didn't see much of Zora though, she moved to New York to star in a new sitcom. Last time I heard, Nico and Grady were making appearances in _30 Rock _and _Saturday Night Live_. Tawni decided to start modeling and occasionally decided to star in a movie. But I see her all the time, I live with her.

Of course things were going good for everyone else.

Everyone but me.

I'm not saying that I don't love my job, because I do. I love watching couples get married and get everything I almost had.

It was almost like dreaming...but for other people.

I hesitated at my boss' door. Maybe I should just leave. But if she was firing me then I would rather get fired now than later. I knocked on the door. "Come in Munroe!" Why did she sound so excited? Maybe she was glad that I was going to be gone. I quietly opened the door and slid in, closing the door behind me. "You called me Mrs. Giles?"

She stood up, "Yes, I know you're one of our best wedding planners here..." Oh no! She _was _going to fire me! "...so I'm assigning you to plan the wedding of one of the hottest celebrities in Hollywood!" What? Did I just hear her wrong? "You're not firing me?"

She shook her head. "Oh heavens no! I'd never fire you. The couple will be here at a ten o'clock sharp so dress nicely and make sure you make a good impression!"

I smiled at her, "Don't I always?"

Then she waved me off. "You're free to go now. Don't ruin this wedding. This is probably the most important client we've gotten yet."

I nodded and ran out and into Claire's office. "Oh my God! Guess what just happened!"

Claire looked up from her stack of papers and smiled ."Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

Seriously? Did she really have that little faith in me? I bet my smile faltered a little. "No, and stop asking that. You know I'm not looking for a serious relationship ever since that one incident happened. But anyways, Giles just assigned me a celebrity wedding!"

Her green eyes widened and she ran over and hugged me. "Oh my God! That's great news! Did she say who?" I shook my head, "No, but I'm meeting them tomorrow." She crossed her arms, "Good for you! You know, we should celebrate tonight! Call Tawni so we can go clubbing!" I nodded, "Alright, we'll pick you up at eight." Then I quickly walked back to my office and packed my things. I looked around quickly and picked up a small tin container.

I opened it and picked up the engagement ring before admiring it.

Yes, you got it right. I still had the ring Chad gave me. Tawni gave it to me the next day. Apparantly he asked her to give it back to me. She said that he said that he wanted me to keep it. I have no idea why. But it was the only thing that kept me remembering of what could have been. It was a stupid constant reminder.

I sighed and carefully dropped the ring back into the container, putting it back in it's rightful place.

Then I finished packing my things and locked up my office. I really didn't want anyone stealing important...namely a ring. I don't know why I just didn't get rid of it once Tawni brought it back to me. It would have been sensible to throw it away. But the way it looked, it was just so beautiful and expensive. Chad told me it over one hundred thousand dollars. Who knew a ring could cost so much?

I walked out and dialed Tawni's number. She answered within a few seconds. "Tawni Hart here!" she chirped.

I laughed, "Hey Tawn, you want to go clubbing with me and Claire tonight?"

"Ooh! What's the special occasion?"

"Well, my boss just assigned me to plan a wedding for some famous couple and Claire and I decided to celebrate! Are you in or not?"

"Oh, I'm so in! And congrats! I'll pick you up at seven thirty. Later!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and skipped to my car with a smile on my face. I just couldn't wipe it off my face, you know? I've never felt this happy ever since the day Mr. You-Know-Who proposed. I sighed in content as I drove home.

Today was a _great_ day.

There is nothing that can possibly bring me down.

* * *

**Hey, I'm probably not going to update this in a while. I'm trying to finish Hard Candy before I continue it. But I _will_ try to update it a couple of times while I'm doing my other stories. I hope you all liked it. Review! I might consider updating within a few days if you do!**

**-Kristina**


	2. Day 1

**Whoa guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, been busy with school, personal stuff, and Twitter. I can't help myself. It's too fun playing Derek Venturi. Speaking of Derek, if you're not following my RP...you should! My username is Derek_Venturi. Now, I know you all have been waiting for this chapter so I'm gonna cut the A/N short and skip to the story. Please keep in mind that they're much older in this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

**PS: This chapter's dedicated to all the RP's on Twitter! Well, inspired by it mostly. Especially by you _snowflake987. _Please note my sarcasm. And to everyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about, she's a creeper.  
**

**-Kristina**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

_**Chad**_**  
**

Sitting on his leather sofa, Chad Dylan Cooper rested his chin on top of his hand and twirled a very expensive, platinum ring with his other hand. The diamond was so clean cut, like he had just bought it a few days ago. As a matter of fact, he _did _buy it a few days ago and it was already in the hands of a very lucky woman, theoretically speaking of course. The blond heartthrob was put into a daze each time the crystal gleamed from the setting sun. He couldn't believe he was going to go through this again. Especially when the first time was a complete failure _before _they even got married. And this time, to a girl who was so--

"Chad Dylan!" she yelled from the doorway.

He accidentally dropped her ring on the coffee table and buried his face in his hands as it continually made a clanging sound against the hard wood.

--nice.

"What are you doing with my ring!?" The feisty brunette hurriedly made her way to the coffee table and slipped the ring back on, her black stilettos clicking against the floor.

"I was uh, just admiring it. The best six thousand dollars I've ever spent."

His fiancée placed one hand on her hip and the other stretched afar, favoring the engagement ring Chad bought. "Hmph, it could have been more flashy." She did a one-eighty and made her way back into their bathroom. "Are you ready yet?" she yelled from the restroom. Chad sighed and stood up, straightening his tuxedo, "Yeah."

She ran out of the bathroom again with her purse, grabbing a hold of Chad's hand along the way.

"Let's go or we're going to be late!" she giggled.

Chad rolled his eyes and opened the car door for her once they reach his car. Mood swings. You'd think he'd get used to them by now. He just hoped she wasn't pregnant or something. That was the last thing he needed.

'_Although she is wearing a nice red dress...and her hair looks nice too...she should curl it more often_..._the dress IS looking a bit tight...I might just have to--NO!_' he thought.

He blinked a few times to clear his head as he drove. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "You alright?" she asked, concerned.

Chad quickly looked at her and then back on the road again before nodding. "I'm fine. Just...need more sleep."

She pouted and kissed his cheek, wiped the smudged lipstick, and leaned back on her seat.

"Trust me, you won't be getting that much sleep tonight either." At that, Chad couldn't help but grin as he peered over at her from the corner of his eye. "You say that everyday." he murmured as they pulled up to the venue.

She giggled again as they left Chad's black convertible and proceeded to take pictures with other stars on the red carpet.

Leonardo DiCaprio, Mila Kunis, Brad Pitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Johnny Depp, Ashley Greene and to Chad's dismay, Zac Efron. The best of the best were there.

All of a sudden, he was pulled to the side and it felt like all the life was squeezed out of him.

A rather plump girl with long red hair and a blue baseball cap was hugging him.

"Um, hello?"

She sniffed his shirt and hugged him tighter. "I _LOVE _YOU."

Chad tried pushing her away, "Can you, I don't know, get away from me maybe?"

"No. We belong together."

"I'm getting married. We _don't _belong together and never _will _be together. Now get away from me before I call security!"

The girl looked up at him with angry eyes and her voice deepened dramatically. "I'LL CALL THE SECURITY ON YOU!"

Chad backed away from her. "How can you call the security on me!? I'm famous! You're not! And...what are you even doing here? You weren't invited."

"YES I AM! BECAUSE I'M THE BEST SINGER EVER!"

The actor raised his brows in bewilderment, "Right. Security!"

The men began to drag her away. "THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME CHAD DYLAN COOPER! SNOWFLAKE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER BELONG TOGETHER!"

"What the hell? Who's Snowflake?" he wondered aloud. Someone touched his back and he flinched. He recognized the giggle as his fiancée's and he gave her a pointed look. "Don't do that." She ran her fingers through his hair, "Aw, I'm sorry. But what was that all about?" Chad shrugged and grabbed her hand again, lacing his fingers through hers. "It's not a big deal. Just some crazy fan. Should we go in now?" She nodded with a soft smile on her face. "We should." He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her red lips before making their way into the crowded theatre.

* * *

**_Sonny_**

Sonny sat down alone at a bar, swirling around her red cosmopolitan around in it's glass. Tawni bailed out at the last minute. She forgot she had some awards show she had to attend. And Claire had a family dinner to go to. So she was on her own tonight, next to two smelly guys drinking beer. She gagged a little every time they lifted their arms a bit. When she finally couldn't stand it anymore, she picked up her beverage and threw baby wipes at them from her purse. "Take a shower sometime." she muttered before paying for her drink and walking away. The perky brunette left the club and casually walked down the sidewalk, sipping her drink.

She went through the possibilities of who could be the mystery couple she'd be planning the wedding for:

Kevin and Miley? It was possible.

Taylor and Mary? Probably not.

Nick and Macy? No.

Freddie and Sam? Maybe.

Zac and Vanessa? She hoped not.

Holloway and Zora? That would seriously disturb her.

But who else could there be?

She didn't really pay attention to Hollywood couples ever since she quit acting.

It looks like she'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out who her clients were.

As Sonny walked farther, she heard a commotion on the other side of the street and saw a large group of people filing out of a large theatre. She easily spotted Tawni and ran across the street to greet her but two security guards stopped her. "I'm sorry Miss, but we can't let you pass." Sonny looked up at them in shock. Sure, she wasn't in the business anymore, but shouldn't they still recognize her? "You guys don't remember me? It's me, Sonny Munroe."

They continued to stare at her emotionless.

"Sonny Munroe...y'know, from So Random!?" she continued. They still didn't say anything. The former comedienne sucked in a deep breath and yelled. "Tawni! It's me Sonny! Can you help me!? They won't let me through!" The blond turned around and rolled her eyes, slowly walking over to her friend.

"She's with me boys...unfortunately."

Sonny pouted as they let her through to the red carpet and solemnly followed Tawni. "Do you still have to act like you hate me in public?"

"Sonny, I still _do _hate you. Just not as much as before."

Sonny sighed, "Yeah, that made me feel so much better."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kevin and Miley at the doorway. This could be her chance!

"Excuse me for a sec Tawn."

"Don't hurt yourself Sonny." Tawni said, checking herself in her mirror.

Sonny fast walked over to the couple and tapped them both on the shoulder. The duo turned to face her and their eyebrows shot up. "Oh wow, it you!" Kevin started. "Sonny Munroe, right? We haven't seen you around in ages." Miley finished.

"Yeah! It's so great to finally meet you two! Listen, I was wondering about something. I was thinking that maybe you two could clear it up."

"Sure thing."

She cleared her throat, "A-Are you two engaged or you know, planning on getting married anytime soon?"

Kevin coughed and Miley stared at her with a blank expression.

"W-Well, not right now. But maybe sometime in the...near future." Kevin said.

Miley looked over at him and smiled, "Aw! You want me to marry you!?"

"Well yeah, we've been together for a really long time now."

"Aw, you're so adorable." she said, pinching his cheek.

"No, you're more adorable." he replied, rubbing his nose against hers.

Sonny sighed, "Thanks guys." Then she turned around and walked back over to Tawni once she heard kissy noises.

Now she can check them off the list. But if it wasn't them, who else could it be?

* * *

_**Chad**_

"Chad. Chaaaaaaad. Chaddy Bear. Wake up Chaddykins."

Chad groaned and opened his eyes, turning to face his fiancée. "What now, M?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "It's time to go." He groaned again and hid his face into his pillow, "Go where?" She softly scratched his back, "We have an appointment today, remember? We're looking for a wedding planner." At that, Chad sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Right, sorry, I almost forgot."

"It's okay. While you get ready, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Alright."

Once she left, he quickly got ready and ran downstairs to meet her in the car.

"You sure you don't want to go for a long engagement? Everything seems to be moving pretty fast." Chad said once he slid into the drivers seat.

She shook her head, "No, I'm sure. I like fast. Fast is good."

"Okay then." Chad sped off down the street until he reached the wedding planning business place. He snorted at the name.

"Happily Ever After Wedding Planner? How much more cheesy can they get?" She smacked his chest before walking in. "I think it's sweet."

Once they entered the reception area, the receptionist stood up and greeted them. "Good morning. Mrs. Giles will be seeing you now." And then she led them into the office.

An old woman, who Chad assumed was the boss, came around her desk and shook hands with each of them.

"Hello Chad, Mikayla. I'm Mrs. Giles, but you can call me Marge. But before we get into the hairy details, I'd like you two to meet your wedding planner."

Mrs. Giles opened her door again and Chad couldn't believe his eyes.

Before him was Sonny Munroe.

His first love.

The one he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with.

He couldn't believe the irony in his situation.

And by the look in Sonny's eyes, she couldn't believe it either.

But she quickly smiled and shook hands with both of them. He recognized that her smile was fake--she wasn't happy.

"Hi, I'm Allison Munroe. You're wedding planner for the next three...wondrous...months."

* * *

**Hope you all liked! Yes, Mikayla is Chad's fiancée****. The same Mikayla from Hannah Montana. Also, the Kiley bit is dedicated to Lewis and Sarah on Twitter. Hope you liked it, even though it wasn't that much, sorry. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this again, but I'll keep you all updated on Twitter if you follow me *cough*Derek*cough*. I'm not sure what else I should say so review! It's the best gift you can give an aspiring author.**

**-Kristina  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, I know this isn't a new chapter, but lately it's hard to update more than one story at the same time. So I'm going to put this story on hiatus until I'm done with my Glee fic. It was hard to choose between both stories but I'm choosing the Glee story because I feel like I'm more committed to it than this one. ****But if you would like to hear from me, follow me on Twitter; I finally got a personal account: kristinamariee_ if you wanna check it out. Also, if you aren't following me, then you probably don't know about my situation. I don't want anybody to treat me any differently, but I've been diagnosed with Leukemia. Found out weeks, almost months ago, I just never told anyone. And because of this, it's very hard for me to update frequently. That's why I'm deciding to put this on hiatus, I can only handle one story at a time. Sorry if this is so sudden, but I don't want everyone just _waiting _for me to update something when I don't have the heart to. Sorry again. This won't be the last of me, just check out my new story '1,570 Days' in the Glee fandom. I'd appreciate it if you left a review there. :)  
**

**-Kristina  
**


End file.
